stubborn
by birdbox
Summary: Clyde knew he was attracted to a certain female friend, but he was to stubborn to do anything about it. Implied Clyde/Rani. Spoilers for The Nightmare Man and slight for The Day Of The Clown


**Title: Stubborn  
Author: Walking Through The Rain  
Summary: Clyde knew he was attracted to a certain female friend, but he was to stubborn to do anything about it. Implied Clyde/Rani  
Spoilers: For The Nightmare Man, very slight for The Day Of The Clown  
Timeframe: Most of it is set before The Nightmare Man  
****Pairings/Characters: Implied Clyde/Rani, Luke Smith  
****Author's Note: This came to me in a random flash of inspiration at twenty past two in the morning. And of course, I HAD to write it down before I forgot. So if it doesn't make entire sense- that's why. This is a _kind of _a prequel to my first Clani oneshot Small Truth, but makes perfect sense as a standalone. Enjoy!**

Clyde knew he was attracted to a certain female friend, but he was to stubborn to do anything about it. Okay, so he'd fancied her for a while. Since they'd met to be exact. He seemed to remember back then describing her as a 'fittie' in his mind.

Things had changed since then.

Clyde could vividly remember when he'd noticed her- _really _noticed her. In _that_ way.

They had been in the Attic at the time; doing -shockingly enough for Clyde- homework. It was under the insistence of Sarah Jane. All had been quiet on the alien front and Sarah Jane didn't want them getting behind on school work. He, Luke and Rani had been sitting on the Attic floor doing some boring assignment. And then Luke said something, Clyde couldn't remember what it was now, but Rani laughed. Clyde absently glanced up at her. And didn't look down for a long time.

Why was it that he had never noticed her before? Well, he'd _noticed _her obviously, but God... Not like this. She was gorgeous- beautiful even; he realized, almost with surprise. From his position, sidelong from her; he could see the muscle in her cheek move as she grinned at Luke, her dark eyes shone. Clyde was transfixed.

He'd never wished more for his sketch pad and pencils more than in that moment.

She looked down then, biting her lip. Still staring, Clyde let out a strangled laugh, feeling thoroughly dazzled. But unfortunately this was loud enough to be heard by Rani and Luke whose eyes snapped to him.

And Clyde was still staring.

"Earth to Clyde?" Rani waved a hand in front of his face. Clyde blinked out of this daze, then realized he'd been caught gawking. He ducked his head, embarrassed out of his mind, "What's up with you, eh?" Rani asked, clipping him playfully around the ear.

Maybe the whole sudden attraction to Rani was just a one off thing, Clyde thought as he tried to fight the heat in his cheeks. Maybe the light had hit her in a certain way, that made her look very attractive in that moment. Maybe when he looked up she'd got back to being just a mate- a mate who he had the teeniest, tiniest crush on.

He finally risked a glance up at her, and breathed an internal sigh of relief that her expression was amused, but oblivious. But he was wrong, about the light-related attraction. As he looked at her now, it was still there. He still took in every detail of her smiling face. Damn, this was bad.

He smiled weakly back.

Clyde looked at Luke; who was wearing a knowing smirk. Clyde inwardly groaned, Luke had noticed. "Oh, Clyde's fine," Luke said, answering Rani's question. "I think he's just noticed something that's been staring him in the face for long enough." Luke told her, still smirking.

Luke was too perceptive for his own good sometimes.

Clyde gave him a warning glare, ever so slightly signaling towards Rani with his head and hissing, "_Shut up!" _Luke just chuckled at his friend.

Rani, meanwhile, watched their exchange in complete confusion, shaking her head. _Never mind aliens, boys might as well be from a different planet for all the sense they make, _she thought. "Okaaay," Rani said, not bothering to ask what was going on. "I'm going to get a drink, want one?" she asked them, jumping up. They shook their heads no.

As soon as she left, Clyde slapped Luke around the head, "Thanks for that, _mate_!" He said sarcastically.

Luke grinned, "Come on, Clyde. Everyone knows you fancy her." It was times like this when Clyde regretted imparting his endless social knowledge to Luke; Luke just couldn't be trusted with it.

"Keep your voice down! And I do not fancy Rani!" he lied indignantly.

Luke gave him a disbelieving look, raising his eyebrows "What was it you told me? 'Clyde's cool rule number two: deny all emotion, especially when involving girls'"

Clyde opened and closed his mouth a few times, rendered unable to retort fro a few moments, "Yeah- well, that was you and Maria! I don't fancy her!" Even to his own ears, Clyde's denial didn't sound convincing. And Luke clearly wasn't convinced.

"You keep telling yourself that, Clyde!" Luke patted him on the back. Rani chose that moment to reenter and thankfully Luke didn't say anything further about it. He just looked between Clyde and Rani with a smirk.

Ever since then, Clyde had become sure that Luke was doing his all to reveal his attraction to Rani. At his leaving party, Luke had gotten Rani to dance with him- at the time, Clyde was a bit peeved with Luke for being so obvious about it. Yeah, he'd wanted to dance with her, but did Luke really have to shout it to the world, and -more importantly- her? But in hindsight, Clyde knew he owed Lukey-boy for that one.

Clyde smiled, he knew he was attracted to a certain female friend, but he was to stubborn to do anything about it.

**End note: Eh. Not sure I like this much. Feels like it ends too suddenly. I have a feeling it's too soppy as well, but I can vouch for Clyde somewhat; I have reacted in a similar way when someone dazzled me :) Review?**


End file.
